The addition of aerial, robotic or electronically controlled assets to a team of first responders such as a Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) team, Hazmat team can be a burden on operations requiring supplemental personnel to operate and manage the asset(s). The addition of these assets should be contemplated in advance and integrated within the team's current Concept of Operations (CONOPS) and should even absorb current CONOPS activities so as to provide more effective incident resolutions.
The integration of new assets into a common asset control for the incident commander is valued whether it is an aerial autonomous vehicle (UAV), a ground autonomous Unmanned Ground Vehicle (UGV), a canine (K9) team, a portable or stationary Unattended Ground Systems (UGS), manned emergency vehicles, a SWAT officer, or a fireman. Incremental functionality and integration with additional assets, including those from other teams that may join, without incremental burden is a prime objective.
Hence, there is a need for systems and methods to improve manned and autonomous asset association and coordination for overall incident management of team members, equipment, and remote payload sensors and systems for the location tracking of personnel and equipment, asset tracking and mission organizing of personnel and mission equipment. The present invention addresses at least this need.